My Unlucky Charm
by Rubek
Summary: Melody is unlucky - seriously unlucky - and so is everyone close to her. It's not her fault, really. Born with the ability to jinx everything and everyone, she spends her life trying to hold back her powers. However, when a man invites her and her siblings to a school for mutants, maybe she will finally gain control over the part of her she has always hated.
1. Oops

**I know this story isn't 100% accurate with the original storyline, but this is merely a bit of fun, something I thought up whilst munching on noodles one morning. It will take a while to get into the story, mainly because I do want to build a good character before actually including the rest of the characters we know and love. I hope you enjoy, I appreciate all sorts of reviews like constructive criticism or something like that...I'd say "Please don't give me reviews like 'YOU CAN'T WRITE, IDIOT" But I can't really stop someone who wants to XD So, without any further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

My name is Melody Eve Grant. I am a mutant, a teacher, at Charles Xaviers school that helps people like me gain control of their powers and find a place to fit in. Since my only form of motivation died, it took me a while to be able to muster the brains and energy to write my life down as a readable story because up until now, I've merely been seeing the scenes flash before my eyes like nightmares. Sure, it's not the best thing that has ever been written and posted onto the world wide web, but I honestly think that the meaning behind my tale is something that will inspire others to really remember the good about life.

* * *

It was morning in New York City, the sun was out and basking amongst the bright blue sky, the clouds were in hiding and the birds were singing their happy little songs to the rest of the world. Or rather, to the small portion of the world that were actually morning people. This story actually begins In a dark, small room where shrill beeping pierced through the air. There were thick, blue curtains shut tight over the only window to protect those who slept in the room from the glaring rays of sun that would try and peak through the fabric menacingly, it's only goal in the morning was to burn out the delicate eyes of the unfortunate. The room was plain, anything that wasn't a cream colour was a shade of blue, giving the room a coordinated and appealing look. The floor was relatively clear except for the clothes that was worn yesterday being thrown down before they stumbled into bed.

The rattling alarm clock soon tumbled to the floor with a loud thump, the hand that swatted it away still outstretched from underneath the duvet and noticeably relaxed when the whining stopped and a blissful silence enveloped the room once more. However, that peace was quickly shattered as the clock came back to life, the beeping seemingly coming back with a vengeance and was unfortunately too far away for the flailing arm to reach. With a loud groan, the duvet covers were hurled into the air before being tossed at the offending item. A red-headed woman, hair resembling a wild, flaming bush than actual hair, glared at the duvet covered alarm clock, the muffled beeping still causing her to flinch in annoyance and her teeth to grind together.

"Why the hell do I even have an alarm clock? My sleep is way too precious for that" With a grumble, she forced herself onto sleepy, shaking legs and yanked the duvet from the floor. This caused the clock to fly a little ways into the air before falling down, landing on her toes and then tumbling onto the carpet. She didn't even have time to hiss and grip her throbbing foot before she watched the back of the clock clicking free and the batteries scattering across the floor. To stop herself from screaming in frustration, the redhead hurled the duvet onto her bed in a ball before pathetically tripping on the long pyjama legs that had snuck under her foot whilst she was off balance. With a loud yelp, the redhead fell to the floor with a dull thump, groaning pathetically as she pressed her face to the clean, blue carpet. Beside her head, a single battery rolled toward her almost mockingly.

"Good morning Melody!" came a sing-song voice from downstairs, the clattering from plates quickly followed after. Apparently the groans, thumps and bangs were a normal occurrence in this household, a signal that the young redhead was finally amongst the conscious. Melody hurled herself back onto her feet, the expression on her face the perfect picture of someone that knew they were going to be pulling their hair out by the afternoon. She waddled out of the death trap that she called her bedroom, careful not to stand on her pyjamas by yanking them up every few steps, something that at the moment certainly did all too classy. Staring forward, Melody was suddenly positive that maybe her day wouldn't be so bad. Like glimmer of hope, a ray of happiness, she gazed upon the open door of the bathroom. The sleepy redhead could have sworn she could hear a hymn beginning as she stepped closer to the place that would wash away the groggy, eternally pissed feeling. With sparkling eyes, she raised her foot to step inside the bathroom of all things glorious, but, before her foot could come into contact with the shockingly cold tile, she was pushed to the side, the gleaming smile of her younger brother Matthew disappearing behind the white wood before it was slammed in her face. To finalise everything, an audible click soon followed as he locked the door. Melody noticeably deflated, her eyebrow twitching ferociously as the eternal anger began to rise once again. Surely the redhead should have realised that in the morning there is no such thing as a happy beginning.

"Dammit Matt!" She roared, raising her fist to slam on the door. However, before the skin of her palm could touch the painted white wood, she inhaled a deep and slow breath, counting to 10 under her breath. Inhaling through her nose and letting out her a puff of air through her mouth dramatically she allowed herself to calm down. Slowly, Melody turned away from the bathroom door and focused her sights on the stairs, the smell of a sweet breakfast wafting up. With that, her stomach let out a growl and she headed toward the stairs/looming death...breakfast first and then a quick clean up? It was a better plan than screaming at her brother through the bathroom door for the neighbours to hear. Unfortunately they already questioned the sanity of this family and a one sided shouting match probably wasn't the best way to get onto their good books. That's if the gossiping fools even had good books, Melody assumed that once the chittering groups turned their backs from one another they would be spreading rumours about each other. With a quick nod and another deep breath, Melody began her careful descent down the stairs, warily eying up any object that was too close to her feet. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she mentally cheered, a huge grin covering her face making her sleepy expression look somewhat drugged. It can't be too bad a day if she hadn't fallen down the stairs, right?

Rubbing the sleep out of her bleary eyes, Melody waddled into the kitchen and was greeted with aromatic, comforting smell of blueberry pancakes. Removing the hands that were rubbing into her sleepy face, she let out an animalistic hiss as the rays of sun seemingly glinted and sparkled around the pristine white kitchen, burning her delicate eyes.

"Oh, stop being a baby, Melo-dramatic!" Came an amused voice, the use of Melody's nickname caused her to slump forward. The redhead was positive that there was a cloud growing above her, refusing to disperse and today there was going to be one hell of a storm on her head. Before the slowly awakening redhead, her older sister Kristina seemingly danced around the kitchen as she swiftly placed pancakes on three plates, picked them up with quick and gentle fingers before balancing them all on one arm expertly. Melody visibly winced, half expecting the plates to instantly tumble from their place and crash onto the floor, maybe a few globs of pancake would end up in their faces and of course, the syrup would end up in their eyes and hair. However, she was pleasantly surprised when she sister had no such problem, she merely placed the plates on the table, a small smirk on her face as she watched the redheads expression.

"Mel, I am not the one with the powers of bad luck, am I?" Chortling to herself, the brunette continued to skip around the kitchen, throwing open cupboards to grab glasses before tugging the handle of the fridge to grab the juice, skilfully ignoring the growing depressed aura that emanated from Melody who decided to sulk in the door way. Despite her personality and outlook on life, Melody was born a mutant...that isn't so bad, right? Well, the redhead was born with the power of bad luck, jinxing of sorts. With a little concentration she could make cereal catch fire, curdle milk and probably set off a dead bomb despite how impossible she was sure it all was. Unfortunately for the redhead, she didn't want to cause bad things to happen. Not to others and definitely not to herself, her powers just didn't sit right with her. Her father would always lecture the grumpy redhead, he would say "If you don't love your powers, you don't love yourself. Of course, if you don't love yourself then your powers are going to react to that and lash out at you". Her powers had allowed others to be able to class the mutant redhead as clumsy, very few people trusted her with holding breakable things. Melody had little to no friends at her workplace because they all seemed to have caught on to the fact that hanging around with the ginger was a serious risk to one's health. In fact, the only people who had stayed in her life was her family and sometimes she would think that maybe they only stayed out of obligation. No sane person would willingly stay in the same house as a walking, talking bad luck charm.

During her depressive musings, Matthew came charging down the stairs. His long black hair swinging behind him that he quickly tied in a low ponytail before he threw his school blazer on the back of his chair. With a huff and a bright smile aimed at the sulking redhead, he plonked down onto his seat and began cutting the pancakes on his plate into bite sized chunks.

"You always make the best pancakes, Krissy!" Praising his older sister through a mouthful of food, something that caused both girls to groan childish "Eeeeews". With a shrug and a hum of approval, Krissy finished slicing the pancakes that she had placed at Melody's seat at the table, quickly moving away the knife that she had used so that she didn't cause any accidents. Melody carefully trudged toward her seat, sighing happily when her rear end came into contact with sturdy wood and nothing exploded around her.

"Thanks Matt!" Melody watched as her sisters happy expression swiftly turned devious as she eyed up the seemingly sparkling clean and immaculately dressed younger brother. "So, you going all out to catch the eye of that guy, hmm?" Melody almost laughed as Krissy wiggled her eyebrows at the furiously blushing teen who shoved a large portion of his pancake in his mouth as a distraction. The redhead then looked down at her own plate, the pancakes were neatly cut and a fork was placed beside them. The three siblings had learned the hard way that allowing a mutant of bad luck to hold a knife was never a good idea and despite the fact that it made the redhead feel like a child, she knew that it was to keep her family from having to explain how a knife had ended up embedded in the wall, or worse, in one of them.

Perking up slightly, the redhead began to shovel the food into her mouth, wincing slightly when she stabbed her lip with the prongs before shrugging and continuing.

"S-shut up! That's not it!" Matt's face was now even more red, his pancakes were long gone, no longer providing a good distraction from the taunts of his sister. You probably wouldn't guess it since Matt is incredibly slim, but he could eat twice his body weight and eat it fast.

"What's his name?" Melody asked, immediately regretting the question when Krissy began to repeat it in order to get the teen to answer. One thing that people noticed quickly about this family was that the youngest and the eldest seemed to have switched places. Kristina was indeed the eldest but could easily pass off as the childish and hyperactive younger sibling; especially when she was placed next to her younger brother. Matthew was incredibly mature for his age, or rather he was good at acting mature at the right times. They were complete opposites but complimented each other, especially when Melody was involved.

"I am not telling you! You'll end up searching for him on facebook!" He hissed back, standing up quickly to place his plate carelessly in the sink. Kristina slinked behind him, her arms draping over his shoulders from behind and gripping around his neck so that she couldn't be pulled away.

"What's his naaaaaaaame?" Melody watched the two siblings wrestle each other; Matthew attempted to pry the arms of his sister from around his shoulders but let out a frustrated groan when they refused to budge. The black haired teen then decided to try and step forward, hoping that the impossibly strong woman would lose her grip but the uncontrollable giggling that left the smaller woman's lips made him realise his efforts were in vain.

"No!" another step, another giggle.

"Give me a naaaaaaaaame"

"Dammit no!"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Mel! Help!" The redhead merely shrugged, not really knowing how exactly she was going to help.

"aaaaaaaaaaame!"

"Andy! It's Andy Sheerwood!"

A shocked silence filled the room, the occasional scraping of Melody's fork breaking it momentarily as she continued to scoop slices of pancake up from her plate and into her mouth. Matt, who was still red in the face, watched as Krissy let go of his shoulders and quickly righted her suit, her face completely stoic. With a deep breath and a quick cough to clear her throat she gazed into the pale blue eyes of Matt.

"I have something I must do in my bedroom" before she quickly scurried up the stairs. The two younger siblings watched after her in confusion before glancing at each other, Melody holding her fork to her face with a small slice of pancake dangling from the end, almost inside her still open mouth. It was then that everything seemed to click together and Matt stormed up the stairs after his older sister who had long since locked herself in the confines of her bedroom.

"Don't you dare go searching for a picture and you had better not add him!"

Melody let out a sigh before the pancake slipped from her fork and landed on her legs with a sticky squelch. Instinct caused her to jolt slightly, her hands reaching down slightly in an attempt to catch her falling breakfast, however her knuckles knocked the side of her plate instead. This caused said plate to swing forward, the rest of the gooey pancakes to fly the short distance between the plate and her face, her eyes and mouth screwed shut as the syrup that Kristina had applied generously over their pancakes sliding down her face. The shock of having something hit her in the face, of course, caused her to slam her body backwards out of pure instinct and an audible snap caused the redheads eyes to widen and a yelp to tear from her syrup covered lips before the chair and her body tumbled to the floor, the now broken chair leg laying harmlessly next to her winded frame. Melody gasped for air, wiping the syrup the best she could from her face before attempting to flick the gooey substance off of her hand only to have it fling itself into her eye, a hiss leaving her lips. Deciding that movement wasn't the best option right now, Melody slumped onto the floor and listened to the thumping as Matt slammed his fist on what she presumed was Kristinas bedroom door. Slowly, she sat up, careful not to place her hand on the puddles of syrup because she knew that it would make her slip and fall back onto the floor. It was almost comical how her brothers and sisters place at the table was always left immaculate whilst hers somehow managed to look as though someone had let a bomb go.

"Crap...that was just unlucky" she mumbled to herself, resigning herself to the fact that today, her powers really were going to act up.

After carefully taking her accident prone form from the kitchen floor, her brother and sister had rushed down the stairs and had ordered her not to touch a thing that had been scattered around. Their previous argument momentarily forgotten in light of Melody's burst of unlucky vibes. Quickly, Matt dragged his sulking sister up the stairs, ordering her to relax and get ready for the day. Melody groaned, skulking toward the bathroom as she began to plan her day.

Since Melody was a walking death trap, they had long since decided that when her powers act up like this she should spend the day inside the house...preferably not moving any further than needed. Before she closed the door, muffled talking could be heard as well as the clanking of dishes and cutlery, something that made a wave of guilt wash over her instantly.

"Oh come on, can't I just have a decent shower?" Melody groaned, twisting the knob of the shower left and then right, frustration etched on her features as water refused to leave the showerhead. With one particular vicious tug, ice cold water spewed from the small holes, the force causing the showerhead to come lose, land on the floor of the shower and promptly soak the redhead who simply sighed in defeat. She swiftly picked up the squirming pipe and placed it back onto the stand before promptly removing her soaked Pyjamas to quickly cleanse her body of the syrup and grime.

Her life wasn't always this bad, Melody's powers seemed to fluctuate. Certain days she could be perfectly normal, her powers would be in complete control and she wouldn't so much as spill a single crumb on her clothes. However, many days were like this one, where everything went wrong.

Melody quickly dried and dressed, deciding on simple blue jeans and a plain, purple V-neck shirt. If something bad happened she really did not want to be wearing anything that she didn't want damaged. It was only when she finally situated herself on the large, plush brown sofa in the living room did she allow herself to relax, wiggling her toes that were comfortably hidden inside her fluffy green socks. Melody never was one to try and look fashionable, she wore what she thought was comfortable and sometimes that got people saying she dressed like an old person – her sense of style was apparently so off. Leaning back on the chair that she was comfortably sat, she eyed her siblings who, compared to her, looked perfect. Her sister was slipping on her kitten heel shoes on the chair opposite her own, the black faux leather looking impeccable. Matthew was stood next to the door, glancing toward the window whilst tugging on his creaseless blazer, waiting for his group of friends to walk by so he could run out and greet them. It was times like this that she really looked at her two siblings and wondered what the hell went wrong with her.

Kristina Grant was a natural beauty. Her eyes were a rich, forest green and her skin always seemed to be a healthy tan. Brown hair always looked soft, shiny and never had a strand out of place as it framed her thin, young face perfectly. She had a good job, she was a manager at The New York Times and was popular because of her original ideas for stories. Currently she was wearing a white blouse, black pencil skirt and a black blazer on top. Skin coloured tights with black kitten heels were always a must for her, she always said that heels made her feel feminine and bold. Krissy loved make-up and was always willing to fight that wearing makeup did not make her less of a woman and that if a man complained about her make-up usage then they were placing too much value on her appearance. Of course, this made her want to make sure her make-up stood out even more due to her naturally challenging personality and she often opted for bold, bright colours.

Then there was Matthew Grant. His hair was sleek, long and dyed black. At the moment the 15 year old boy was going through the "Black is my one true colour" phase and wouldn't even listen to Melody or Kristina when they explained that black is a shade, not a colour. The two older siblings almost cried when they applied the thick, black dye onto his glorious brown locks before deciding that it actually did suit the little guy. His skin was a beautiful ivory, not a single mark marred his perfect skin and his eyes were an icy blue, shockingly contrasting his hair. He was wearing a navy blazer, a white shirt with a matching navy tie tied neatly and properly. Simple black trousers and shoes were on his legs and feet.

Looking at her two siblings, Melody couldn't help but feel like she had unknowingly pulled the short straw. She had long, ginger hair that no matter how much she conditioned, primped and primed could never achieve the glossy finish that her siblings had. Instead, it merely fell around her face like a fluffy mess and she would constantly have to sort out any stray hairs that wandered too close to her eyes. Melody was proud of her hair, however...she shared her hair colour with both of her parents plus her siblings always complained about how much they wished their hair was the same colour. Her skin was pale, freckles dusting across her cheeks that she thought made her look childish. What really bothered the young redhead were her eyes. Melody Grant had Heterochromia.

Her right eye matched her sisters perfectly, a forest green that one would expect a redhead to have. However, her left eye matched her brothers, an icy blue that, in her opinion, made her look slightly crazy. What was worse was that Melody was completely blind in her blue eye, the strain this had on her only working eye meant that she suffered from migraines every other day.

Despite the odd fit, the Grant siblings loved each other. Noticing Melody's mood, Matthew and Kristina leaned on either side of the sulking redhead, both pressing their lips to her cheeks before leaning away from her swatting hands.

"God, guys! Do you have to be such saps!?" Dramatically rubbing her cheeks, Melody half heartedly scowled at her siblings who simply giggled and grabbed their separate bags.

"Of course we do! Don't worry, you won't be so unlucky tomorrow. Just stay safe inside the house!" Matthew quickly ran out of the door upon noticing a small group of students wearing matching uniforms, a distant 'goodbye' was heard as he slammed the gate shut and ran into the centre of the group of children. Kristina quickly yanked the redhead from the sofa, ignoring her stumbles and yelps of surprise before they unnecessarily leaned forward in a crouch at the front door, peering around the frame of the door so the children didn't notice that they were currently spying on them, this probably helped them feel a little more sneaky. They both narrowed their eyes at the small group that he had run off into, eying up each of the children in turn with a scrutinising gaze. There were five in total, three boys and two girls. Melody recognised one of the younger girls as the next door neighbours child and wondered if she had the incredible knack for gossiping as her parents did. However, she had a job to do at this moment in time.

"Which one is Andy?" Melody asked, eyes not leaving the laughing teens as they all greeted their black haired brother. It was when she noticed how her brother suddenly became bashful that her eyes narrowed even further.

"The blonde one at the front – really loud" They both nodded slightly, elderly sister mode switched on as they watched the blonde boy and Matthew begin to laugh about something that had been said.

"I dunno...seems like a pretty boy to me. Did you see how he was constantly checking to see if his hair was still fluffy?" Kristina laughed at Melody's face as she mocked the actions he had made, this of course caused the red hair atop her head to resemble a bush once again. Upon noticing that they no longer had anyone to stare at, the brunette clapped a hand on her sisters shoulder reassuringly, a sympathetic smile gracing her face before she finally took a step outside.

"Don't forget to keep an ear out for the phone! Mum and Dad should be home today. Then who knows, maybe they will finally take us back to England!" Both of the girls laughed before waving goodbye. The Grant family originally came from Scotland, their father soon moved them all down to England for a job offer that he says he "Just couldn't refuse". This obviously meant that the three siblings had very prominent English accents that was usually the focus of teasing, but they didn't really care. Soon, business caused the family to move to New York before their parents left for a week's work trip, children staying behind because of education and their own work.

With a deep sigh, Melody closed the door carefully before sauntering toward her chair, eyes lighting up when she noticed her favourite book "The Lament of Sky" by BB Wynter perched on the arm rest. It was a genius book written by one of the best minds she could ever hope to delve into. It was a dark, magical and gothic book, it had completely caught the redheads attention the moment she lifted the perfectly designed paperback. The story itself had so many twist and turns you'd probably end up with emotional whiplash by the end, but what really caused her to love the author was the fact that the mysterious face at the front of every book was something that the author had painted herself, It was the image of one of the main characters. Melody sighed wistfully at the thought of her favourite book. However, before she could take a single, cautious step toward her safety zone, quick and loud rapping was heard at the front door causing the redhead to jump slightly, the hallway mirror cracking at the increase of her powers.

"That's seven years bad luck" she chastised herself, running her hand through her wild hair quickly before turning back toward the door.

Thinking that it was her sister coming back to collect something she had forgotten (they rarely get any visitors) the redhead twisted the handle quickly before tugging the heavy door open.

"Did you forget someth-Oh..." Instead of her sister, stood before her were two men. They both looked as though they were in their mid thirties. One stood tall, his steely gaze and huge muscles certainly did intimidate her, but the two prominent spikes of hair on either side of his head that resembled animal ears kind of took away from the threatening aura. The other man was sat confidently in a wheelchair, his ruffled brown bed hair looked as though he had ran his fingers through it, probably out of nervous habit. What unnerved the redhead the most was the friendly smile that he wore and the gaze in his eyes that simply screamed "I know everything you are thinking". In fact, she would probably prefer the "You mess with me and I'll cut you" aura from the grumpy looking man next to him.

"Uhm...sorry. I thought you were someone else..." Melody shifted awkwardly, half expecting them to actually tell her why they were here at this point. Instead, the gruff man grunted, muttering something that sounded like "Obviously" under his breath whilst the other continued to smile, gazing at her. An awkward silence soon followed, swallowing the three of them. To the redhead, it appeared as though the man in the wheelchair had drifted off into his own thoughts just as she had opened her front door.

"So..." She trailed off before realising she would actually have to ask the question "How can I help you?" This seemed to wake the gazing man from his daydreams who noticeably shook himself before schooling his features.

"I apologise. I am Charles-" He motioned toward himself "-and this is Logan-" The tall man grunted once again, something told the redhead he wasn't actually social "and we would just like to have a chat with you" The men seemed to look at her as if expecting her to understand what exactly they meant, like the words that just fell from their lips had some sort of secret message that she should have understood. Instead, Melody merely forced a polite smile onto her face, ready to reject the strangers.

"I am sorry, I am busy at the moment. Maybe you could come back later, ok?" She went to shut the door only for a large hand to grip the wood, forcing it open. What happened after that could only be called completely _unlucky._ The large man took a step forward into the house, his mouth open to speak to the wide eyed redhead. However, instead of words, a very loud and not-so-manly yelp left his mouth as he tripped up the small step leading into the house. This forced the door open pushing the redhead to the side and into the jacket clad coat rack that promptly fell onto the shocked woman. The thumping of the coat rack against the wall had shook the cracked mirror on the other side of the hallway, the glass slipping loose from its frame and falling toward the man who was sprawled on the floor, a similar look of shock covering his face.

Then, with lightning quick reflexes, large metal claws erupted from the knuckles of the man on the floor and sliced the thin glass effortlessly so that it fell harmlessly either side of his face. Melody peeked from behind the curtain of jackets at the two men, a nervous smile formed on her face when she noticed the exasperated expressions they both wore.

"Oops?"

* * *

 **If you see anything I need correcting like silly spelling mistakes, feel free to tell me. I know I haven't mentioned the other siblings abilities but that was intentional, I want those abilities to crop up naturally in the story.**


	2. Monster

At the sight of claws protruding from the fists of Logan, Melody let out a startled yell and proceeded to scramble to her feet, running like a madwoman as she tried to escape from the man with deadly weapons attached to his hands. Always the pessimistic soul, Melody had come to the conclusion that they were here to kill her...or just severely wound her with giant claws. It also didn't help that Logan had decided to chase after the redhead in an attempt to grab her from her scurries and calm her down, clearly worried that she might hurt herself. He had sheathed his claws long ago when he noticed the spark of fear that ignited in her odd coloured eyes, the exasperated sigh and knowing look from Charles said all he needed to know. After a short while of lunging and dodging, Melody ran through into the kitchen, ignoring the words that Logan was shouting toward her.

"We are not here to hurt you! Calm down kid!" Yeah right. I bet all murderers say that.

Melody ran through the kitchen, careful to avoid any wet patches that might have been left on the floor from when her siblings had mopped up her morning accident. Melody was thankful that her now broken chair was no longer in the kitchen because from the speed she was running she wouldn't have been able to dodge the wooden object at all. Maybe there was a reason behind all of the bad luck that she constantly spewed out. Behind her, Logan came barrelling into the room behind her, his large frame knocking against the door causing it to slam against the wall harshly, several items placed on shelves shook menacingly, something that he quickly ignored in favour of following the panicking redhead. He let out a frustrated growl when he saw the redhead running down the back garden toward the fences that he knew led to the streets and he yelled after her, quickly charging through the room. However, for once someone was not as fortunate as the redhead. Logan's foot slipped on a wet tile and he glided across the floor, arms flailing behind him as he tried to stop his increasing pace. Instead, his stomach collided with the sink which forced a grunt and a harsh breath from his lungs, groaning at the pain of having the sink jam into sensitive muscle. Before the burly man could force himself into a standing position, a loud hissing began to form in the pipes of the tap, the shining metal shaking menacingly before his face and his eyes widened. Before the man could move, however, the tap sprung from its place and ice cold water leaped toward the man who merely closed his eyes as the water drenched his panting face, the scowl on his lips deepening.

Outside, Melody finally reached the end of the garden, her heart thumping madly in her chest as she tried to choose the best course of action. However, before she could even reach forward to leap over the small fence, a voice echoed through her head and all of her movements stilled.

 _You don't have to be afraid, Melody_

With wide eyes, she turned around slowly to face the strange man who had introduced himself as Charles. Still in his wheel chair, she wondered how exactly he had managed to get to her so quickly, but that thought left her mind when she noticed the odd position he was in. The brunette had two fingers pressed to his temple, eyes boring into her own as she forced herself to calm down...Or maybe he was forcing her to calm down? She couldn't really tell. Melody had long since been wary of mutants that come to the door, past experiences where angry clients of her parents decided to try and take out their frustration on the children kind of made Melody glad her powers could easily hold back pursuers. Also, her parents had warned them all about the humans that hated mutants, how they had small extremist groups that would take it upon themselves to slaughter anyone they even thought had the mutant gene. Even after the strange events that happened a few weeks ago, a mutant had raised a stadium in the air and attempted to kill a small group of important people. His plans were thwarted by a beautiful, blue skinned mutant who wounded the man enough for him to run away...or fly away, without the scared humans getting so much as a scratch on them. Mutants had saved humans from mutants. It was a confusing dilemma and Melody could honestly understand why humans were finding it difficult to choose a side. However, the man before her seemed to be a mutant himself, his lips didn't move yet she could hear his voice as clear as if he were speaking right into her ear. The glimmer of amusement in his eyes irked the redhead and she folded her arms in front of her in an attempt to look as though his sudden appearance didn't bother her.

"Don't be afraid? You come to my house with Mr McClawsy over there and chase me through my house...how am I not going to be a little freaked out?" Logan stepped beside Charles who slowly removed the fingers from his temple, his expression still kind.

"Sorry about that, bub" Logan spoke, his voice gruff and fitting what with his manly and slightly animalistic appearance. "But when Charles told me you didn't have proper control of your abilities, I didn't expect it to be that bad." He rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, water still dripping from his face and soaking his white shirt. Melody was positive that if her sister AND brother were here, they would be swooning at the sight of the thin fabric sticking against his chiselled abs. However, at that moment Melody only cared about the fact that they knew she had no control over something she was born with. At the thought that someone else knew that she wasn't perfect, her face quickly began to heat up and a frustrated groan escaped from her lips. Luckily for her, the men chose to ignore her reaction to their words and instead waited patiently for her to calm down.

"How did you know about me?" The redhead asked once her breathing was under control and once her heart wasn't trying to leap from its confines. Melody ensured her voice didn't waver, not wanting to appear too weak in front of the two strange men. That was a huge flaw that Melody had, she was far too proud. Too much pride to admit she had no control, too much pride to admit she needed help...too much pride to enjoy listening to someone tell her everything she knew was wrong about herself. The redhead worked hard to prove people wrong and from the expressions that were plastered on the faces of the men before her, she knew the men expected her to lose control out of fear, or probably bolt is they so much as pushed their big toes a fraction of an inch closer to her. This, naturally, caused the redhead to harden her glare at the two men, her hands gripping her arms tighter as she straightened herself, trying to appear more confident than she secretly felt.

"We are mutants, like you. We help those who cannot control their powers, might be a danger to themselves and othe-" However, a distant click caught their attention, cutting off the rest of Charles's explanation. Melody felt her stomach drop and out of reflex, shut her eyes as the sprinklers that Kristina had stopped using since their parents had left for the trip mysteriously turned themselves on. Within seconds the three of them were soaked once more and Melody carefully opened her eyes before letting out a sigh of relief.

"That could have been much worse" The redhead mumbled, shaking her hands through her hair to allow the water to escape anywhere but her face. The almost static like hissing of the water as it sprung from the pipes seemed eerie in the tense situation that she was currently in. Upon glancing at the men in front of her, she was surprised when she didn't see annoyance or malice in either of their sparkling eyes. Instead, a look of understanding amusement was what greeted her. To the dripping wet, eternally unlucky mutant it was probably something she didn't see a lot of outside of her family. It was almost laughable really, Logan looked as though he had completely given up, he was already soaked through prior to this incident and merely brushed his wild hair from his face with a huff. Charles, however, spluttered uncontrollably for a few seconds and the bitterly cold water washed over him before a bark of laughter tore from his throat.

"You...really have no control of that, huh?" Logan asked, wiping the dripping water from his face before chuckling slightly at the embarrassed expression on her face. "It's okay. We have seen worse. Charles here actually runs a school to help mutants"

Melody instantly perked up knowing that there were other people than her family who had mutant abilities. Sure, the news showed only a few of them but knowing that there was enough to form a fully functional school really didn't make her feel so alone anymore. Who knows, maybe she wasn't the only person who could turn the world around her into a living Final Destination film. With those thoughts, she led them into the house, still wary of the both of them but deciding that keeping her distance and ringing her sister would be the better option. Swiftly, she flung two fluffy towels toward the two men before quickly rubbing her own hair, ignoring how it instantly made her hair look as though she had been electrocuted.

"All three of you are mutants? Where are your parents?" Logan finally asked, placing the towel over the arm of the seat that he quickly slumped into, picking up the book that lay next to him and flicking through the pages. An impressed expression flitted across his face as he glanced at the front cover of "The Lament of Sky" before placing it carefully back onto the other arm of the chair.

"Yes, we are. My parents are on a work trip. They said they couldn't take us this time around so they gave us enough money to live comfortably until they came back – which is today" Making sure to add that last part quickly, just so they knew that if they did kill her, her body or disappearance would be discovered pretty soon. A sweet smile spread across her face before she focused back onto the phone that she had pressed against her ear, the sound of ringing stopping only when a click and a confused voice of her sister broke it. It was a mumbled conversation that both of the men struggled to hear. Eventually, Charles gave up on trying to listen to what the two girls were saying and glanced around the room they were situated in. It was a small room, something that should have made him feel slightly claustrophobic since he was used to the large, spacious rooms in his mansion. The dark red walls made the room seem even smaller but the warmth of the colour did indeed make the whole place feel cosy. Two brown chairs and a single long sofa were set close together with a small TV placed so that no matter where you sat, you could see the screen perfectly. Behind the chairs was a large, antique book shelf that was full to the brim with books, some of the shelves were so full that they had to resort to placing the books sideways and on top of the others. Quickly glancing toward Logan who had strolled toward the bookshelf himself, tugging out a single book, an impressed expression on his face as he showed the front cover to Charles.

 _Herbal Medicine_

One of the children in this household was doing some heavy reading. From what he could see there were a large collection of different books. Some were about the different herbs that grew wild in every continent, others were about space and the rest looked to be old, romance novels with terribly drawn front covers that caused both of the men to shudder before quickly shoving the books back into its slot. Another glance around the room showed the two men that the children were still living out of boxes, the books that they had on the book shelves were probably ones they read on a regular basis.

"Yes. I said Charles- Charles who? Uh...one second" Melody peaked her head around the doorframe to look at the two men, barely noticing that they were flicking through the households extensive book collection and taking their time to look around the small room before nodding toward the brown haired professor.

"Uhm...I forgot to ask for your last name" Charles chuckled, tearing his eyes away from one of the larger medicine books to gaze at the nervous woman.

"Xavier. Charles Xavier" and with a brief nod, the redhead focused back on the conversation she was having with her sister. It was only shortly after that did the redhead walk back into the room, an eyebrow raised at the two men who had both grabbed a book and began to leaf through the pages.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Melody mocked sarcastically, rolling her eyes before diving for her favourite chair and tugging open The Lament of Sky and finally reading her favourite book.

* * *

It took close to an hour for her two siblings to rush home to back up their nervous sister. During that time she had explained the plot of the book she was reading to the two men, Logan soon realising that he much preferred talking about their powers and Charles, ever the polite man, simply allowing the redhead to ramble on. In the back of his mind he instinctively knew that this would make her trust him a little bit more than she did, his empathic abilities making her distrusting and wary emotions almost slap him in the face every time he decided to focus. Melody quickly received updates on her siblings whereabouts, Kristina had left work stating that there was a family emergency before rushing down to the school to pick up Matthew, it was shortly after that that her sisters red care stopped in front of their house. From the wild look in her sisters eyes as she slammed open the door and ran into the living room, Melody was positive that the only thing on her mind was the man she had said was in the house with her, a look of shocked recognition clear on her face. Melody turned her mismatched eyes to her brother, his eyes were puffy and red from crying but a swift shake of his head told the redhead that he wasn't willing to talk about what had upset him, especially not around complete strangers.

With her mouth opening, closing and resembling a fish, Kristina took a few seconds to stare in silence at the man in the wheel chair who smiled sheepishly at her. Almost as if that were the trigger, she flung herself toward Charles, wrapping her strong arms around him and perching carefully so as to not put too much weight on him. Slowly, the man returned her embrace.

"Uhm..." Matthew and Melody echoed one another, eyebrows raised at the scene before them. However, neither Kristina or Charles made any move to break apart like the others had expected and as time dragged along, even Logan began to twitch nervously in his seat, not really sure if he should stare at the strange and unexpected embrace or do something to get their attention on anything other than each other. Eventually, he cleared his throat dramatically, not only causing the two gawking older siblings to jump, but for Kristina to leap from the professors lap and dive for the chair beside him almost as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have by her parents.

Combing her fingers through her luscious, brown locks Kristina finally looked toward her siblings, a faint blush dusting across her cheeks.

"Guys, this is Charles. You probably won't remember him but he is a friend of our parents. He would visit us every Christmas when we were children..." Krissy broke off with a slight sigh, her gaze turned dreamy for a few seconds as she began to think about the past before she shook herself "But why are you here? Where are our parents?" At the mention of the parents, Charles face turned sombre and a reluctant sigh left his cracked lips. His large hand raked itself through his hair, ensuring that it looked as messy as it had done when he had arrived. To Melody, the man suddenly looked older, she noticed the dark bags under his eyes and the haunted look in those blue orbs, something about the tragic look he wore made her realise that something wasn't wrong. A pang of fear shot through her body, something that instantly caused his gaze to meet her own, almost as if he could feel her spike in emotions.

As if on cue, a loud yell was heard from beside her before a crack sounded through the room. Logan, who was previously sat on the brown seat next to her was now stuck inside the chair, his legs flailing madly in the air. Melody once again flushed red realising that she had somehow managed to crack the once solid, wooden frame of the lounge chair before quickly standing up to offer a hand to the disgruntled man.

"I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to do that, it just happens and I don't know how to control it. I am really so-" Before the redhead could utter another apology toward the disgruntled man, she jumped, startled at the loud voices that drowned out her words.

"Calm down!" Flinching slightly at the fact that everyone had already seemed to catch onto the triggers for her powers, Melody reached her hand toward the groaning man and yanked him up by the hand, something that she hated to admit was quite difficult because he was larger than her in every way. Carefully, the large man stood up, eyeing the redhead warily before chuckling slightly.

"It's fine. Just warn a guy next time" carefully, Logan walked to the corner of the room, crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. He clearly found the room much safer when he wasn't sat down on anything. From what Melody could tell, he was holding back a lot of frustration, but his restraint on his emotions really was something to be admired. He didn't look like someone who would or even could work with children, yet his calm demeanour and forgiveness toward herself had led her to believe in the quote "Don't judge a book by its cover". The redhead heard a snicker from her brother and swivelled her head around to glare half heartedly at him, only for a large, medicine book to tumble from the shelf behind him and knock him squarely on the back of the head.

"Stop! Just...sit down and stay calm. It's imperative that you do, your powers are temperamental at the moment. " Charles raised his hands, ushering her to sit where she had been sat before her powers had begun to act up again. Melody sat rigidly, nervously fidgeting only her fingers as she began to have visions of the roof coming down on all of them. As of yet, her bad luck abilities hadn't managed to crack foundation and houses, but she wasn't about to put it beyond her capabilities. Melody had managed to curdle fresh milk in seconds, crack mirrors out of panic and burst pipes due to a spike of annoyance and she would say those things happened on a good day.

Matthew reached toward his sister, gently taking her hand in his, effectively bringing her rapidly worrying thoughts back into reality so she could calm down, the book now placed on the chair between them. With a gentle squeeze of the fingers, they both turned back toward Charles, both of them filled with dread as his face still hadn't changed from the gaunt expression. Again, he worried his fingers through his brown hair before clearing his throat, the lump that had formed would have caused him to choke on his words otherwise.

"Your parents are missing-" Before the man could continue, Kristina shot up from her chair and began pacing, biting nervously on her lip and wringing her hands together. "We were tracing their movements and I was supposed to keep them safe. However, before they vanished we were able to get information about the group that had kidnapped them. It seems to be a group consisting of both humans and mutants, a peaceful group called H.A.M.U"His eyes never left the pacing brunette as the words flowed from his lips and to Melody, his speech sounded very...practised. Maybe that was why the man was worried? Maybe he was worried that the siblings wouldn't listen to his stories, or worried that they might blame him for the disappearance of their parents. Matthews long fingers tightened around Melody's own hand that was trying hard not to begin shaking. Her stomach felt as though it had dropped, a cold feeling washing over her as the man's words sunk in and the reality of the situation really began to take hold.

"Mutants?! Why would mutants kidnap our parents?! I mean, I understand why humans would, humans have always been jealous of our power...BUT they were mutants too, it doesn't make sense!" Matthew roared, clearly not understanding the popular saying "Don't shoot the messenger" as he immediately turned aggressive toward Charles. The professor had merely stopped talking, looking toward the fuming brother as though he had heard that speech said a thousand times before, a luck of pure understanding crossed his eyes...but what terrified Melody the most was that fire that was lit deep inside, something that told her he didn't see the same way as her brother. Matthews innocent face full of boyish charm was contorted into rage, his large, blue and doe like eyes were narrowed, the ice in his eyes glinting dangerously as his lips curled, ready to continue his angry ranting. However, before he could do just that, Kristina sent a withering glare toward the angry teen, instantly stopping the rapid ascend of his anger so that Charles could continue his explanation, something that Melody was quite thankful for.

"Yes, mutants did attack your parents. H.A.M.U is supposed to be a peaceful group, their name standing for "Humans And Mutants Unite" so this sort of attack really does bring into question what your parents were working on... I can safely assume from your reactions you don't know what your parents were working on?" Charles gazed at each of the siblings, taking in the confused expressions they each wore. Melody and Matthew quickly glanced at each other in confusion before they both turned to their elder sister who slowly shook her head, her expression saying everything the man needed to know. He was silent for a minute, clearly trying to think of the right thing to say that wouldn't cause any of the children, mainly the teenage boy who was currently shaking from his repressed anger, from using his bad wording as a weapon against him. From the shocked expressions the two sisters shared, Charles knew they had came to the conclusion he had wanted them to without even having to read their mind. Their parents were working on something dangerous and it got them into trouble with a group that was fighting for peace.

"What...were they working on?" Kristina asked cautiously, her voice barely a whisper as her mind began to come up with the worse case scenarios.

"We don't know for sure, either. However, that isn't our main priority right now. Your parents asked me specifically to look after you three if anything happened to them" Sharing a brief look between each other, the two men seemed to finally get to the point of their dramatic speech, something that instantly caused Matthew to tense up completely and for his breathing to come out in short, ragged gasps.

"We think it would be best if you stayed at the school with us-" Logan spoke calmly, warily eying the shaking teenage boy who had gripped his sisters hand so tightly that she pulled out the abused appendage with a hiss of pain. His eyes were dark, the wild and angry look in his eye reminding Logan of a wild animal cornered by its enemies. His jaw was tense, the obvious signs that he was clenching his teeth in frustration showing as he grit his teeth together before he finally allowed himself to speak.

"How dare you come into my house like you have, tell me my parents have been captured by other _mutants-"_ He spat out the words, flinging himself from his seat to stand in the centre of the room, every muscle in his body seeming to twitch in anger, ready to lunge at the next person who so much as looked at him in the wrong way. "and then tell us to leave our lives because you couldn't do your damn job correctly!" Matthew began to shout, his hands now clenched into fists, nails biting into his pale skin before he lunged at Charles and grabbed the front of his blouse tightly, hoisting the man up and glaring at him in the eye.

"How dare you think that I would be willing to leave my life for your mistakes" Melody instantly shot up, placing a hand on her brothers shoulder in an attempt to calm the raging teen down from his tantrum only for him to shake his shoulder violently, forcing the nervous redhead to remove her hand from his shoulder with a hurt expression. For a brief moment, regret flashed through Matthews icy blue eyes before he remembered the man he was holding and he hoisted the man up higher, bringing the man's face closer to his enraged one. Despite the predicament, Charles looked as calm as ever, his eyes held a sombre sort of understanding toward the young boy and he raised his hand to stop the quick advancements of Logan. That was all Charles had shown the three siblings in the same room as him, complete and utter understanding.

"Matthew stop!" Surprisingly, he did. The black haired teen rarely heard his eldest sister use such a demanding voice, but when he did he learned the hard way that it was best to listen to her. Kristina, still sat on her chair eyed the young boy with distaste before closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Go to your room and calm down" Matthew visibly shook

"What?! You can't tell me what to-" his voice was cut off immediately by his elder sisters booming voice once again. The threatening demeanour he had shown to the others looked nothing like it had once before, now he looked like a little boy who didn't get his way after a serious blow up of emotions. With a huff of indignation, Matthew stormed out of the room and stomped noisily up the stairs. From what they could hear, the stroppy teenager was making sure to slam his feet harder against each step, wanting to make sure the people who sat silently in the living room could _hear_ his anger toward them. The stomping ended briefly before a loud slamming of his bedroom door, an eerily quiet silence following afterwards and swallowed the now awkwardly tense living room.

"U-Uhm. I'll go have a word with him" Melody stood on wobbly legs, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room as she forced herself to step forward, briskly following her brothers path, albeit much more quietly. It was only when the redheads stopped outside of her brothers door did she hear the three downstairs continuing their discussion in hushed voices, not wanting Matthew nor Melody to hear what they have to say. Shaking her head slightly, she knocked twice on his door before entering, not waiting to hear her brothers usual response of "Go away". Upon stepping into the room, the first thing she noticed was that his room was dark, his thick black curtains shut tightly so that no sun could invade his privacy. Through the small crack of light from the door, Melody observed the multitude of posters that covered his dark red walls, some ranging from space diagrams to popular bands that he would argue were "Different" and "Speaks to him on another level". Of course, that did make his two elder siblings worry when they realised their songs were all about death, hating everyone and drug use. The redhead stepped further into his room, not daring to close his bedroom door because the light shining through was the only thing helping her see what exactly was in front of her. Noticing the shaking bundle of duvet covers, Melody warily stepped over the random items of clothing that lay askew over his carpeted floor before perching carefully on the end of his bed. She knew not to talk, Melody and Matthew had moments where all they needed was someone to listen - and listen is exactly what Melody did.

"How- How is it fair that all of this h-happens and we g-g-get stuck having to follow _her"_ Matthew sobbed, hiccups disturbing his sentences. Melody stayed quiet, allowing the distraught teen to allow his rage to escape. Both of the younger siblings knew that Kristina would say yes to the proposal that the men had left for them without even considering the life here she was rooting up and it hurt Melody knowing that nothing she could do or say would change that.

"She is s-s-so selfish! You saw how they were around each other! She probably only wants to spend more time with _him"_ The black haired teens sobbing soon stopped, throwing his black duvet from his quivering form before rubbing his fists furiously against his eyes, probably to hide how puffy and red they were from his crying.

"It's like when you were supposed to have a girly night, just the two of you. I spent the night at a friend's just so you could enjoy yourselves...without even asking you she invited her Larry and it suddenly turned into a date between them! You had to leave the house! She cares only for herself, just like mum and dad. They are all so selfish, they get a new job and they just drag us out of school not caring about how it will affect us. " Melody listened to the boys rants, his voice no longer a furious shout but a quiet whisper as his rage slowly dwindled away into exhausted sadness. Almost as if to confirm that, the tired boy slumped forward and landed face first into his sisters lap, his long, slim fingers curling around the fabric of her jeans in an attempt to ground himself as he slowly spiralled down into sadness and realisation that when it came to their elder sisters decisions, they didn't stand a chance. Instinctively, Melody began to run her fingers through his hair soothingly as he slowly began to relax.

"I wish we were normal, then you could get your own place and get away from how controlling they are. I mean, we are still living out of boxes here...we don't even have a place to call our home...we just move on the whim of others" He mumbled into her leg before Melody finally spoke up, not one stopping the rhythmic stroking as her fingers worked through his shiny, black locks.

"That's not the only problem, is it? What happened at school, champ?" Melody noticed his slight frame tense up completely before he let out a groan, clearly not enjoying himself as he remembered what had happened.

"I told Andy how I felt and he just laughed in my face – " Matthew took a deep breath, his throat tightening enough that his next sentence came out as a pitiful squeak as he held back the sobs he knew were coming "- H-he started calling me 'faggot' and told everyone in school that I t-tried to rape him!" Finally, his voice broke out into a wail and he buried his face further into Melody's blue jeans and it was only then that her fingers stopped brushing out his now sleek and knotless hair.

"What?" Melody didn't mean for the words to come out sounding so angry, but like any sister she was incredibly protective of her younger brother. However, upon hearing the tone of her voice he immediately shot up, gripping her arms and staring her in the face with eyes pleading.

"Please don't do anything! I don't want to look weak. It's why I really do NOT want to go to that mutant school...I'll be running away from my problems. This school will just be full of other people who see me as the cry baby who ran away" He shook his head slightly, his face covered in a flush, eyes swollen and red from crying making the icy blue seem almost white in contrast. Matthew had always had problems at school, sometimes it was the teachers that treated him with disdain and other times it was the students bullying him for his sexuality, something that he never made any move to hide. He had no reason to, either. With a weak smile, Melody gently laid her brother back into his bed, noticing that the boy looked simply worn out from the day.

"I am sorry for hurting you today...I didn't mean to" Matthews words came out slurred as he eyes began to close, promptly falling asleep soon after. Matthew always seemed to have an uncanny ability to sleep whenever and wherever within sheer seconds of merely thinking it. Knowing that he probably wouldn't be going to school the next day (or rather, Melody would make sure he had a day to relax and get his game face back) she ignored the rumpled school clothes that he wore and simply tugged the discarded duvet over his sleeping body, tucking the edges under him so that no cold air to get to him. Looking at his face, she noticed that the poor boy still had tears slowly leaking from his eyes and his face was contorted into a sad frown, something that tugged on her heart strings painfully.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you" Melody whispered before placing a delicate kiss upon his forehead, the small frown slowly slipped away from his face before dissolving into a relaxed expression. Deep inside, Melody wished that for once, she would be enough to protect the fragile boy from everyone, including her controlling and overbearing sister. With stealth that even she was impressed by, she exited her brothers room and allowed the door to click shut before closing her eyes, resting her head on the wooden door and breathing out a gentle sigh. Everything became quiet, the mumbles downstairs had long since stopped and the redhead didn't have the energy to walk down the stairs to check to see if the guests were gone. Instead, she focused on that silence, the buzzing that flowed through her ears almost feeling like a muscle relaxing as she allowed her stress to leave her. Then, she noticed the rhythmic ticking coming from the clock that she knew was hung on the wall in front of her, hanging a little to the left because none of the Grant siblings could really be bothered to right it.

Opening her eyes, she squinted at the white face of the clock. It was now around 1pm and she groaned knowing that it wasn't a decent enough time to sleep and escape her sister who was probably fuming from her brother 'Embarrassing her' in front of important guests. However, Melody recognised her defeat and slowly began to trudge down the stairs, glad that her fluffy socks meant that each step was pretty silent so she could listen for any noise that was in the house. Stepping to the bottom of the stairs, Melody felt her blood run cold at the sight of something that shouldn't really have bothered her at all. The living room door was shut, the voices of the three inside that room being locked inside with a secrecy that made even her angry, something she was strictly not allowed to get.

The only reason she could think that Kristina would close the door would be to stop her younger siblings from interfering or even doing something as simple as listening to their conversation. Like snakes, Melody could feel the slightly tingling in the back of her head that indicated her powers were coiling up and ready to strike. However, before they could lash out she grabbed the nearest pair of shoes that belonged to her, tugged them onto her feet before promptly exiting the front door, allowing the thick wood to slam loudly behind her and give her a form of satisfaction. A smirk slowly crept onto her face remembering her younger brother slamming his feet down on the stairs as he stormed to his room, understanding that the physical action of _hitting something or using your strength to slam something_ with all the strength you could muster really did relieve the pent up stress that was bubbling under the surface.

With a quick pace, Melody marched down the street so that if her sister happened to run outside to stop her, she could use the excuse that she didn't hear her shouting. Rubbing her hands over her bare arms, for a few seconds the fuming redhead regretted not bringing a jacket with her, but shook those thoughts from her head when she realised that grabbing a jacket would mean walking back into the clutches of her sister. Eventually, the redhead stopped at the end of the street, gazing down the road that her brother had taken that morning with his friends and looked at the old, large building that stood at the end of it. The grey bricks and black windows did nothing to make the dull street appear any more vibrant and interesting, the sheer lack of colour made the whole scene in front of her appear dismal and boring, even the pitch black clouds that were tumbling over each other above the dirty, moss covered roof added to the whole effect...who knows, maybe school really was hell...or maybe that was just her memories making her biased. Turning away from the school, Melody glanced down another road and decided, with determination, that it was the road she was going to venture down. The storm clouds behind her hadn't touched the blue sky above the street she was walking so light fully reflected off of the many, green and luscious trees that lined the dusty streets. There weren't many houses down this road, despite it being in the centre of New York these houses were large, the gardens in between them big enough to fit several of the types of houses she lived in. She could remember her parents trying to get one of these houses for their children and the look of utter defeat when they realised that only a small house was available, a house that had once been a bakers shop. However, those thoughts drifted away as she watched the luscious green park begin the peak behind the fences.

It was the middle of spring, so when Melody took her first step onto the expanse of nature she was hit with a wide variety of fragrant, flowery scents. The park wasn't just green, either. Pink and white Cherry Blossom trees littered the entrance, the petals flying through the breeze, almost dancing delicately above her head, swirling around before the wind carried them in another direction. In that instance of silence, as the wind caused the trees around her to rustle soothingly, the warm scent of nature invading her nose and the colourful, serene sight in front of her, Melody quickly forgot about the stressful life she had at home, about the choices that her sister were making without consulting her siblings.

Hearing the cheerful laughter of children, the redhead quickly scurried up and over a large hill so that their sounds could not disrupt her peace. Soon, she spotted a large willow tree, it's long, leafy branches drooping low over the long, crystal clear lake and decided to sit underneath it, the shade offering her delicate skin protection from the glaring sun. For the first few minutes, Melody simply watched as the sun's rays glistened over the surface of the water, the small ripples causing patterns to appear before they smoothed themselves out. She had read about a small, local group that looked after this park personally. They cleared the water on a regular basis to ensure that it stayed clean, they would feed the fishes and any wildlife that came nearby and any child caught vandalising the area would be forced to pick up litter for 3 days, something that all parents had agreed to. It was strange to the redhead to know that there was a whole community dedicated to keeping a place so refreshingly clean in the middle of a city that was known for being so polluted.

Resting her head against the rough bark, Melody closed her eyes and allowed the rustling of the branches around her to lull her into a calm, relaxed state. However, her hopes of finally finding a place where her worried thoughts could melt away were quickly crushed when the noisy children came closer to where she was sat, a single voice standing out from the rest of the mindless chatter.

"Whoa, isn't that Matt's sister?" She heard a female, whiny voice stage whisper before giggling soon erupted. From the sounds of things, there were more than one girl in that group of children and she hadn't the heart to tell them that their snickering sounded much like the chittering of chipmunks or mice. Not opening her eyes or acknowledging the children, she could hear the group of children slowly begin to raise their voices.

"Is she ignoring us? How rude!" One of the female voices said, sounding shocked despite the fact that they hadn't actually addressed the redhead at all. As soon as those words left the lips of the unknown female, snickering soon followed.

"Yeah, what a stuck up bitch. Look at that hair, I hate gingers so much" Another voice sounded, this one much more higher and nasally than the other one and Melody could feel her eyebrows beginning to twitch underneath her thick, full fringe as they continued to chatter amongst themselves. From the sounds of it, each sentence and insult was being said louder and louder, hoping to weed a reaction out of the redhead who merely kept her eyes closed, the coil of her powers tightening again.

"Did you hear? Her brother is _gay!_ Oh em gee, I knew there was something _wrong_ about him" However, before Melody could stand up, grab the hair of the younger children and throw them into the lake, a calm voice broke the two girls up.

"That's just rude, guys. Stop it..." the redhead allowed a single eye to open and felt a cold shiver envelope her body completely. The group that stood in front of her were none other than the group of friends she had seen Matthew run into earlier before, the one defending her poor brother was Andy, the very boy that Matthew had confessed his feelings to. She was thankful that maybe he had some respect for Matthew, maybe he hadn't spread stupid rumours around the whole school. The two girls looked surprisingly similar, they wore the same blue skinny jeans with a crop top and leather jacket shrugged over their shoulders. Their hair was fluffed up, a large knot on the side of their head showing that they had achieved that look by back-combing their already damaged hair...badly. However, what really caused the redhead to struggle to hold back a snort of laughter was their poor attempt at makeup. Thick, black eyebrows were drawn across their foreheads, a stark contrast against their blonde hair which in turn, stood out against their heavy spray tanned faces. Their lips, that were carved in a snarl that was aimed in her direction, were lined with pink lip liner before, from the looks of things, foundation covered the rest of their lips. All in all, they looked like every other brainwashed teenage girl on the streets.

However, when she gazed at Andy she saw the same as she did that morning. A pretty boy. From the way the girls swooned at his words made her realise he was probably a ladies' man - err, boy – who used his charms and boyish good looks to get his way in situations. His blonde hair was still ridiculously styled, the fashion was often called the "Justin Bieber" style but Melody never really focused on the pop stars of today.

"I don't want to be reminded about him...after what he did I-" His sentence was soon cut off and he placed a hand over his face before he let out a dramatic sob and Melody finally saw the snide, rude man that Matthew had described between his sobs. As if on cue, both of the girls immediately began to crow at the young boy and they rushed over to his side, both of them patting his shoulders and soothing meaningless words into his ears. Of course, the focus soon turned back to the redhead who was watching with a disgusted expression, clearly noticing that Andy was lying.

"Your brother is a freak! Look at what he has done to him! Your whole family are freaks!" One girl spat out, saliva slipping from her snarling lips and dripping down her chin, pulling the foundation that she had caked on down with it. Self consciously, she wiped at her face, not noticing the orange stain it left on her sleeve or the bright red mark of clear skin on her chin as she did so. Having enough of misplaced abuse and the lies spilling from the children's mouths, Melody quickly got up onto her feet before beginning a steady stroll toward the exit of the park. The redhead, although still hearing the children shout abuse that quite literally made no sense, was surprised when she managed to step onto the cold pavement without any trouble, crossing the road quickly so that there was more distance between her and the rabid children, but that was soon whipped away by the madly screaming girls as they lunged toward the redhead, profanities filling the air as they scrambled over the road, their hands outstretched in an attempt to grab the redheads hair.

It was that moment that the coil decided to break.

Loud screeching filled the air, stunning the two girls for a few mere seconds before a large van slammed into their sides. The dull thuds seemed to echo through the redheads ears as their bodies hit the metal of the car before being flung onto the gravelly road, their bodies scraping painfully against the ground. It was only when the white vehicle came to an abrupt stop mere seconds away from running them over did her senses come back to her. The sounds of a young boy screaming filled her ears and she glanced up at the young boy, tears streaming down his face as he ran toward the two girls who lay motionless on the floor.

It was then that the redhead went into action, lunging toward the young boy who attempted to shake one of the girls to wake her up and gripping his arms before he could.

"Stop!. Do you have a phone?" He nodded "Good, ring an ambulance _now"_ Melody gazed at the children on the floor, their bodies broken and in odd positions, as Andy fumbled for his phone and quickly inserted the required digits into the small device held in his shaking hands. Turning her gaze toward the van she realised that it had probably come from down the very steep hill to the right of the park, the many cars that were parked at such a strange angle suddenly made her feel as though they were all getting ready to follow pursuit. With a shudder, Melody quickly realised she hadn't seen anyone exit the van, she couldn't see anyone sat in the car at the moment nor did she see anyone driving as the white vehicle crushed these poor children...which meant one thing. Her powers had finally snapped. _Children!_ Melody felt the familiar self loathing bubble within her once again as one word swam through her mind.

 **Monster**

She barely heard the sounds of another car pulling up beside them, the sound of a door clicking open before being slammed shut. Melody didn't even register the sound of hurried, heavy footsteps or the worried voices before she felt a large hand grab her by the shoulder, pull her into a standing position and turn her.

Logan.

"What happened, kid?" Melody opened her mouth to speak, tears beginning to fall from the edges of her eyes as she tried to find the right words. Eventually, through a choked sob, the redhead spoke.

"I killed them..."The distraught mutant didn't wait to see the look of rage or disappointment to colour his face like she knew it would and she ran. Why wouldn't he be angry? Melody had lost control, she had allowed the anger of the day lash out at _children_. Innocent children. Sure, they were brats but everyone went through that phase, it's a learning stage. They needed to learn who they really were inside and she took that opportunity from them. She, an adult, took the future of two children. Melody continued to run, ignoring the shouts from Logan, ignoring the knowing gaze of Charles from his seat in the car. Melody ran. She ran home.

* * *

 **A lot of really dramatic angst and stuff. Don't worry, my story wont be full of that...I hope.**


	3. Really?

Morning came and went in the Grant household, neither of the siblings attempting to talk to one another since what had happened yesterday. Matthew was upset with his eldest sister and his friends for turning against him, Melody was upset about her power mishap and Kristina was upset with how the two of them acted in front of Charles. To avoid one another, they each snuck down stairs at different times to enjoy a breakfast that they had to make themselves, Melody praying to whatever was listening that she wouldn't curdle the milk. Soon, the visit of Charles and Logan caused them all to sit together in the confined space of a posh, black car as they came to pick up the three siblings and show them the school in which they hoped they will choose to stay in. The silence in the car was suffocating, the tense and awkward aura causing even Charles to shift nervously every once and a while.

Matthew sat closer to his redheaded sister in an attempt to show Kristina that he was still upset with her actions, his ice blue eyes constantly downcast and not once looking up to watch the whizzing scenery around them. Melody had her head pressed gently against the glass of the car window, gazing out at the window but not fully focusing on the scenery in front of her eyes. Instead, the redhead was mulling over the incident that had happened yesterday. Kristina, who was hoping that Charles didn't think her incapable of controlling her siblings, sat like her younger sister but was instead watching as the busy streets of New York slowly began to turn into a thick line of trees as they approached the school. Even Logan and Charles shared awkward glances with each other, not daring to speak and break the depressing silence that had engulfed them the moment they had arrived to pick up the colourful trio.

With a thankful glance toward the sky, Logan finally stopped the car in front of a large mansion, the clunky, mechanical gates closing behind them with a dull click. He quickly leaped from the stuffy car and jogged around to help the professor out of his seat and into his wheelchair. Briefly, he watched as the moping siblings lit up slightly at the sight of the large building. Logan knew they had to be impressed, it was an old building kept in marvellous condition because he was positive that Charles had a serious case of OCD. It was honestly one of the largest buildings he had seen and it had to be to house all of the mutants the professor wanted to help. The gardens were kept green and lush, even in winter, and he never really understood how that happened, but he couldn't be bothered to ask. He just stuck around for the food and beer, maybe to help the children, not like he wanted to admit that. Soon, Charles came from behind the car, a proud smile on his face as he noticed the impressed siblings before he broke the silence.

"Welcome to my school. I'll take you to my office to discuss a few things" he then wheeled himself toward the door, the awkward siblings following behind him, sizeable gaps between each of them. Logan merely rubbed a hand over his tired face and fought back an agitated sigh at the sight of the siblings.

"Glad I ain't a kid anymore..." He grumbled before following the small group into the entrance of the mansion. Upon stepping through the front door, Melody had to swallow a gasp as she stared at her surroundings in complete awe. The building, despite being old, was kept in amazing condition and every inch of the deep, mahogany floor was glistening. In fact, Glancing down, she was positive that she could see her reflection on the wooden surface before they stepped onto plush, red carpet. The stairs were wide, a large window being the main source of light in the large hallway as it sat above the stairs, the warm sun outside giving the whole room a warm and comforting light. In front of the window was a single plant, the flowers were still bulbs but were a vibrant, warm red that she knew would look beautiful in such a comfortable room as this one...and it was only the main entrance. Soon, they turned the corner and entered a large, heavily decorated hallway. Gazing at the several paintings that were hung on the wall, she wondered if the students at this school were well behaved since a single painting had any graffiti, something that was incredibly common in the schools she had been too. The small group soon came to another stop in front of double doors, Logan pushing them open before Kristina finally spoke to her two younger siblings.

"Mel, Matt...How about you let me deal with all the boring stuff, Hm?" Melody watched as her sister fought back a wince, unsure if she was asking the right thing and a twinge of sympathy flew out toward her older sister. However, before the redhead could give her a small smile, Matthew let out an angry growl. The sisters were positive that if he were a bird, every single feather on his body would be ruffled and sticking out.

"Why?! Don't think we are mature enough to deal with all of this?!" Matthews voice echoed down the hallways, a distant murmur was heard and Melody realised that the students of the school were probably still in their classes, listening to her brothers cries.

"No! That's not what I-" Kristina raised her hands slightly, her voice a slight whisper as she tried to calm down her fuming brother who was insistent on shouting and distracting the peace. However, before she could finish her sentence, the black haired teen stepped forward and continued to bellow his anger.

"I know exactly what you meant! You don't give a damn about us! All you care about is getting in the pants off-"

"Matthew! That is enough!"

Silence, Again. However, this time it was shock that had caused it. Melody gripped her brothers shoulder, her expression one of annoyance at the continuation of an argument that had gotten way out of control the night before. Ice blue eyes stared into heterochromatic ones before he shook of her arm, storming off down the hall before the redhead let out a frustrated sigh, running her hands through her fluffy hair. Melody was usually the quiet sibling, she wasn't shy, she just had a preference to watching and listening. Observant was usually the word that people used to describe her before they discovered her incredible bad luck.

"I'll keep an eye on him. You do what you need to do, 'stina" With a small smile and nod shared between them, Melody jogged after her brother, momentarily surprised that in the space of a few seconds he had cleared quite the distance. Kristina felt a bright smile spread across her face at the usual nickname that her sister used who was too lazy to pronounce her whole name before she turned and continued to follow Charles through the double doors and toward his office. Logan, who was unsure if he should stick with the two siblings, one who could probably bring down the house, or Charles and the elder sibling who could also bring down the whole house...with a sigh and a curse, the ruffled and tired man merely sauntered off into the kitchen to sneak a bottle of beer from the fridge whilst the students were in lesson.

Melody finally caught up to her moping brother who was sat on one of the polished, wooden steps, his arms crossed in anger and a deep scowl etched onto his face. Glancing behind the stroppy teen, Melody secretly admired the blooming red flower in front of the window and made a mental note to open the window so that the sweet fragrance that had hit her nose momentarily would drift through the whole room. The redhead sat next to her brother on the step, leaning back casually and allowing them to fall into a silence that she could tell Matthew desperately wanted to break. After a minute or two of his wringing his pale hands together and furrowing his brows, he finally did just that.

"Why would you stick up for her?! She is doing this because she has a crush on that Charles guy" He grumbled, leaning back onto the wooden banister, stretching his legs out on a single step as he looked at his sister. Melody merely raised an eyebrow, a cheeky smile spreading across her rosy lips before she nudged his leg slightly.

"Oh please, as if you don't have a crush on him" Matthew felt his face flush at his sisters teasing before he nudged her back playfully with his shoe, a bright smile matching her own spreading across his face as she giggled and pushed his leg away from her ticklish side.

"On a serious note...Matt-Matt, she is only doing what she thinks is best. Our parents are missing and she can't protect us on her own" Raising her hand slightly to stop the protest that was longing to escape his mouth, she pressed on "I know, we don't need protecting, but, what we do need is help. We need help to control our powers, and the guys here seem to know what to do. All our lives we were taught how to fit in with everyone else, everyone that wasn't mutant...I think it's about time we learned a bit of self control, don't you?" With an amused glance at the flower and then back at Matthew, he felt himself flush once again before laughing, something that Melody quickly joined. Soon, the two siblings were wiping tears from their eyes, their breathing coming out in shaky pants as they tried hard not to burst into another fit of laughter. A comfortable silence covered them both as they sat on the stairs, the redhead watched as the red flower slowly closed, the sweet scent that filled the room slowly beginning to fade as the source no longer produced it. Melody turned to look at her brother who gazed thoughtfully out of the large, clean window at his sisters words, his hands were no longer held in tight fists but placed in open palms against his knees. Matthew turned to look at his sister before a sigh left his lips.

"But...what about the people at my old school? They will think I ran away because of what happened..." Melody felt a surge of panic rip through her body at the mention of his old friends, images of the accident and the children on the floor flashed through her mind before she shook them from her head, focusing on her brother who was now watching her with a confused expression.

"They aren't important. If they can't accept you for who you are, then they have no right being in your life" Matthew watched as his sister became tense, quickly standing from her spot on the stairs with stiff movements.

"Mel, are you okay?"

"Sure, sure. Let's go find Krissy, yeah?" and the redhead quickly walked toward the hallway where her sister and Charles had walked down before and was thankful that she could hear the shuffling and footsteps of her brother behind her. A flash of silver drew her attention back to the stairs, her brows knitting together as she glanced around, not seeing anything that could have caused it, she merely shrugged her shoulders and continued toward her destination, not noticing the silver clad boy who was watching the two of them with a curious gaze.

* * *

Kristina, Melody and Matthew sat in front of the professor who was going over some of the smaller details about what would happen if they decided to stay under his care. The fact that this man could be so professional and humorous at the same time caused the three siblings to watch him in complete silence, just short of allowing themselves to gape openly at the man who seemed to ooze natural and effortless charisma.

"So, if you do decide to stay...I do have certain things that I would deem useful for each of you. Kristina, I think you would appreciate sparring with Logan and other mutants that have a physical mutation such as yours, once that is under control I think your natural leadership skills could be put to good use as a P.E teacher for the other students." Kristina nodded at the man who sat at his desk, hands clasped together and watching her carefully, gouging her reaction to his words. When he was fully satisfied with the eldest sibling, he moved onto Matthew who was still gawking at the older man, an amused smile twitching onto his features as he noticed where his thoughts were leading him.

"Matthew" The young boy awoke from his day dreaming and focused on the professor. "You are young enough to begin classes in this school. I suggest you take extra classes with Heather, she teaches mutants about control and cares for the garden grounds, something I think you would appreciate with your mutation." Charles gestured toward the bubbly looking woman sat in the corner of the room who waved at him, a bright smile on her face that Matthew couldn't help but return.

"Melody. I did have trouble deciding for you...you are too old to enter the classes with the younger mutants but too young to be seen as an authority figure so I had a talk with Hank, he is the scientist and doctor around here so maybe he could study your powers and figure out what exactly is triggering it" Melody gave a slight nod, looking around the room but not seeing anyone other than the three siblings, Heather and Charles. However, shortly after that the three siblings were ushered from the room, but Charles quickly stopped the redhead and waited until the door clicked before gesturing for her to return to her seat. Nervously, Melody perched onto the plush seat, feeling much like a student being reprimanded by a headmaster and under any other circumstance, she would have allowed herself to laugh.

"Melody, your powers are incredibly unstable. What happened yesterday was an incredible tragedy. Yes, it was an accident but it was something that could have been avoided if you had been properly trained" Melody felt the guilt surface once again, refusing to meet the eyes of the man before her who leaned close, a look of sympathy across his face as his empathic abilities told him everything he needed to know. With deliberately slow movements, Charles moved from behind his desk so that he was situated in front of the redhead who he could tell was replaying the moment over in her head.

"Now I just want to say it wasn't your fault. Your parents should have taught all three of you not to hide your abilities to the point where you don't even know how to use them." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"The children are alive" Melody whipped her head up to face him, her eyes wide and wet from the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"What?" Charles smirked at her disbelieving look before gently gripping her smaller, pale hands in his own so that her full attention was on him.

"They are alright. Minor injuries, they should be back to school starting Monday next week. The story is that a man didn't put the brakes on his car and it tumbled down the hill...you were very lucky, Melody. If something like this happened again I don't know if you would be able to get out of it" He watched as a dry laugh tore from her throat.

"My name and the word 'lucky' can't really be squeezed into the same sentence, Charles...but, thank you for telling me they are alright. I don't know what I'd do if I had killed them..." With a brief squeeze of the hands, Melody removed her smaller ones from his grip just as a loud knock sounded through the room, the large wooden door opening to reveal something that surprised the redhead.

Before her stood a large, blue man...or an ape, she wasn't sure. Blue fur covered his whole body and the huge, muscular arms of his looked more than capable of knocking down the door with a single punch. In fact, seeing the small door handle in his large, blue fingers looked comical. He was hunched over slightly, his bulky legs moving him in an ape like manner, his feet large enough to carry what she knew was quite a bit of weight. What really was strange was the fact that he wore a lab coat over his thick fur and glasses were donned over his shockingly human eyes.

"This is Hank. He will lead you to the lab" He smiled sweetly at the stunned redhead before stepping out of the room, waiting for Melody to follow. Almost as if she were floating, the redhead followed him and before the door closed behind her, Charles heard her quiet voice,

"He looks so cool..." and he allowed himself to chuckle.

Outside the large double doors, Melody followed Hank back down the narrow hallway she had walked up before, his large, furry form almost completely filling the area, his swinging arms ensuring that she had to walk behind the cheerful looking man to avoid being hit. Suddenly, he turned around quickly causing the redhead to stumble into one of his muscular arms before she stepped back with an embarrassed flush.

"Melody Grant, I presume? I've been very excited to see you since Charles told me about the nature of your mutation..." Soon, Hank was ranting about the different types of mutations that he had seen in his lifetime, something that Melody actually found remotely interesting. His avid excitement about topic was endearing to the redhead who quickly joined in on his enthusiastic rambling before he stopped her in front of the main entrance.

"Ah! Forgive me, I seem to have forgotten to tell Heather something. I'll be right back, don't wander off because I assure you that you will get lost!" Hank quickly ran through the main entrance and she was surprised that, despite his size, the strange scientist was actually incredibly fast and she deduced that was because of his incredible mutation. With a slight smile and a shake of her head, Melody let out a chuckle before she noticed a comfortable looking chair which she quickly allowed herself to relax into for a few seconds. A swell of happiness began to bubble inside her at the words that Charles had said to her.

"I didn't kill them..." Melody whispered to herself, a beaming smile across her face before the shrill sound of the bell echoed through the building, the sound making her jump slightly. The redhead immediately began to feel nervous, the cheerful sounds of students chattering away breaking the peaceful silence as they came closer to where she was sat. Melody took deep breaths, willing her nerves to calm down just in case they caused her powers to act up...she really didn't want to see a child fall down the stairs, trip over their own feet or whatever could possibly happen. Slowly, she calmed herself, the familiar numb feeling of her powers being denied freedom took over and she sat back into the chair.

All too soon students were walking past the redhead, some of them looking like normal people whilst others had strange and wonderful physical mutations. Melody watched as a small girl flew into the air with wings that resembled that of a butterfly, floating over the heads of several mutants before landing onto the steps, easily avoiding the bulk of the crowd, her wings folding onto her back so that they didn't hit anyone as she walked. Her eyebrows almost shot through the roof when she noticed someone pushing a tank on wheels, inside that tank was what appeared to be a mermaid who noticed her staring and gave a happy wave. Before Melody could return the friendly gesture, a large purple dog leaped in front of her and landed painfully on her knees, a yelp tearing from her throat as it's face was close to her own.

"Ryan! What are you doi—oh" Melody looked away from the slobbering dog toward a young, brown haired boy who immediately sent her a charming smile before scowling at the dog.

"Excuse Ryan. He gets excited when new people enter the school" Melody laughed a little, noticing that the dog was watching her with unnervingly human eyes. Of course she had a mutant sitting in her lap. Despite that, she raised a pale hand and gently scratched behind the purple, floppy ears, laughing slightly at the pleased expression that stretched across the canines face. The only thing that the redhead wished for was that she would never meet this mutant in human form...could you imagine how awkward it would be? Biting her lip to stop the embarrassed groan that was desperate to slip out, she shook her head to clear her thoughts before continuing to scruff the fur of the very happy looking dog on her lap. Soon, a brunette female draped herself over the standing boy, crinkling her nose at Ryan who was now sprawled over the redheads legs and enjoying a gentle belly rub that was causing his back leg to twitch violently.

"Hi there! You must be the new girl!" Melody looked up at the new arrival, immediately catching the cold glint in her hazel eyes before forcing a polite smile on her face. Why did this always happen to her? Oh yeah, bad luck.

"Not quite. I haven't decided if I want to stay here" The brown haired boy let out a loud, genuine laugh, his eyes gleaming with mirth and seemingly not noticing the dark glare that the brunette gave them both, her hold tightening around his arm possessively.

"Ah, this is a nice place! Everyone chooses to stay here!" Melody felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance at his overconfidence, the stubborn streak that her siblings shared suddenly flaring up and making her want to leave the building simply because people _expected_ her to stay. However, before the redhead could embarrass herself, a second school bell caused both the dog and the boy to leap through the hallway and toward their class, leaving the redhead alone with the glowering teenage girl. Melody resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes as the girl made no move to get to her lesson and instead merely continued to rake her eyes up and down her body, probably intending to make the poor redhead feel insecure. Sure, the redhead hadn't exactly dressed to impress, but the redhead was always proud to say she doesn't let anyone make her feel something she doesn't want to feel. Besides, it's not like she decided to wear a turtle neck, blue jumper covered in large, white stars, black jeans and simple black boots with the thoughts of attracting a man. Melody always chose safe, comfortable and warm clothes...all the better to get out of life threatening situations with.

"Look here, new girl—" Melody immediately let out a frustrated groan, cutting off the brunettes sentence that might as well had been laced with real venom as she hissed.

"Don't even bother threatening me, kid. I am too old for that shit. So, why don't you get your pretty little head to your lessons before your teacher realises you're missing?" the girl scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder and blinking so many times that Melody began to wonder if something had landed in her eye.

"Puh-lease. You clearly don't know who I am. Teachers wouldn't dare touch me" A smug smirk crept across her face, her hands placed onto her hips as she leant forward and let her heaving chest almost spill from her thin t-shirt. With a small laugh, Melody rested her head back onto the comfortable chair, gazing at the teenage girl with a humoured glint in her eye.

"Hm. Something tells me you won't be so lucky today, sweetheart" Feeling that little burst of energy lash out toward the confused teen, Melody sent a cheeky wink in her direction before hearing the sweet sound of her powers working.

"Hannah! Just what do you think you are doing?! Get into class!"

Now, she just had to wait for Hank to return.

* * *

Rubek - I know there are some errors in the story, like that facebook thing and probably a lot of grammatical and spelling errors. Do not fret! When all is done, I shall check over this bad boy and correct everything! Just not the facebook part XD Ignore that, it's funny.


End file.
